Una of the Valley
by Annelaine
Summary: Set a few years after Rilla of Ingleside, and Una is still thinking of Walter, but what happens? Una
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. They belong to LMM**

**Chapter 1.**

The sun was shining beautifully over the church tower on a sunny morning. The narcissi were in proud bloom, so were the blood-red tulips in neat gardens, along the main street in Winter Harbor. Winter Harbor was always noted for it's flowers, for they were still in bloom in late summer.

Winter Harbor was a dear little town, with a nice little church, and cozy cottages. On each side of the brick road were rows of maple trees, shrubs and bushes. Little kids were running about, chasing each other, screaming with joy, no doubt their game was tremendously exciting.

If by any chance one would happen to be walking along the road, and continue around the sweet little bend, walk up a tiny hill, and look around, a beautiful sight would appear before them.

The Valley, as it was called by everyone, was a great big garden of dreams. It was dotted with trees, mighty big oaks, maples, birches, and there were bushes galore. A windy little path found it's way through the beauties of nature to a small wooden hut, and a clearing that was made into a little garden.

In it were not only the wild flowers that could be found all over the Valley, but roses, beautiful white roses, for the habitant of the hut dared not plant any other coloured rose in her garden of lost love.

There was a bench in the back of the house, run over with ivy and roses - white roses. In the whole garden there was not a spot of crimson to be found, excepting one small patch, half-hidden by a weeping willow, near the singing brook. Here only ruby red flowers bloomed, bittersweet memory-flowers. They were the memory of love, shining in that hidden place, for none to see.

Behind the friendly green door, in the house of the Valley was a cozy fireplace, a rug of green and yellow, a cheery rocking chair, and of course, as in every house, a dear little kitchen.

Up the stairs, and one would find a blue room with a wonderful windowseat, blue curtains, and faded, light blue tapestry with white roses. On a round bedside-table was a vase full of sweet smelling mayflowers. Next to the vase was a sketch of a good-looking young man, with dark hair, smokey-dreamy gray eyes, and fine features.

The man who took her heart to his grave, as she wholly believed. He, who conquered the fear in his mind and soul, and fought, fought for the love he couldn't have, for the beauty of life, for the couples, the lonely, the happy and the sad. He gave his life for the world. But he took another's.

There was a small worktable by the window, and on it, in perfect order, lined pencils of different colours. Apparently the habitant of the little dreamhut liked to draw.

This little house was all a home could be, cozy, warm, its atmosphere perfectly right. Yet still something was missing. There were no toys and play things left around, no footmarks of dirty little children, yet one felt that they should be there. They belong here, but they are not.

The room next to the blue one is yellow and green, with brightly coloured tapestry walls, a big window, which is open now, letting the cool breeze in, bringing a sweet scent of lilacs. The big cherry tree just outside reaches high up to the sky, and would make a perfect ladder for playful laddies. The green curtains are cheerful, and the yellow armchair is waiting for an occupant to sit comfortably in it.

The attic stairs come next, leading to a tiny place, great for playing hide-and-seek, and scaring each other.

This dreamhut really is a paradise for young, mischievous kids, and a happy, satisfied mother. One could wonder why a heartbroken maiden, devoid of love and happiness lives here, among the hopes and dreams forgotten, the rainbowy shadows of memories. Sad, sweet memories of lost, and of things that were to be.

She loved the place with her whole heart, it somehow brought her so close to the man of her dreams, and wouldn't live anywhere else. Everything sang of poetry, everything was so perfect and beautiful, just as the gray-eyed had loved. He loved beauty, and hated ugliness passionately.

He had a very vivid imagination, he lived a world of dreams and beauty. Yet, when the time had come, he went, he joined the brave who offered their lives for their home. He knew not of her love, and she vowed that noone shall find out, noone shall sympathise. This she has to bear alone.

There are times when she can't go on, and can't bear it. Everyone surrounding her is happy. Not happpy like before, but happy in a rich, different way. No doubt, oh, she never doubted that they all mean well, but it hurt tremendously to hear them giving tips. She can never love again. Never.

Life goes on, and brings joys with it, not only pain. She is an aunt now. The aunt of a redheaded, brown-eyed little boy born to her sister. Although she is very glad to be an aunt, she can't help feeling a little envy. Why can't she make her sister an aunt? Her dream, and she continues to dream it, no matter how hard she tries not to, is to be a mother some day.

The sun set, a big, big, dark ruby-red ball of flame, and disappeared behind the hills. Golden light fell on the tops of the trees, and the white roses glowed bathing in the evening sunshine. The wind blew, and swept bits of weeds and leaves through the woods near the cottage.

The night came, with an eerie feeling of hauntedness, which satisfied the lonely occupant of the Valley. She craved for love and companionship, but would not live with her parents or sister's family.

She loved the fierce nights just as she loved the calm ones, the ghostly shadows charmed her, and the flickering of a fire in her home gave a comfy feeling, even though she'd enjoy it a thousand times better if there was someone to share it with.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2.**

The sun rose again next morning, showering the flowers in the Valley in a golden bath. The yellow daffodils fairly smiled at every passer-by, not that there where many.

The only soul that ever visited the beautiful Valley with it's gorgeous flowers, pretty little cottage hidden by trees, and sad-sweet charm was a woman, or rather a girl in her twenties, who suffered more than some do in a lifetime.

Her big, wistful-looking dark blue eyes where full of sorrow, but had a way of shining like the sun in the mornings, and her heavy braids of black hair where pinned up at her neck, like snakes coiling protectively about her.

She wasn't beautiful, not exactly, but had a charming, catching way with her, that made everyone love her that knew or saw her. She sat in front of her little home now, dreaming of her prince for a moment, but jumped up in the next, with a wave of shame. How could she think of the past, on a day like this!

Picking up a little tool left on the verandah steps yesterday, she went to work in her beloved garden. Everything must be perfect, tidy. Only one spot was left to grow wild, like the one spot in her own heart that grew wild about a boy with smokey gray eyes.

She had a simple blue shirtwaist on, but it brought out the blueness and friendliness of her eyes, and her cheeks were rosy.

Her eyes were exactly like her dead mother's, Cecilia Meredith's. In the family, besides her, only her brother, Carl had those eyes, the eyes that hadn't let John Meredith, her father, whip the scared boy owning them. Una Meredith, for that was the girls' name, recalled the affair, and smiled up at the sky. She loved her family dearly, and the children's (now quite grown-up) playfellows, the Blythes and Fords.

Somehow the three clans couldn't get separated. Faith Meredith, Una's big sister, considered a great beauty in the Glen, a dear old town, married Jem Blythe, the oldest son of Mrs. Dr. Blythe and Dr. Blythe. Jerry, Una's big brother, was engaged to Nan, the pretty daughter of the said Mrs. Blythe and Gilbert (her husband), and Rilla, the beauty of the Blythes married Ken Ford. Even Carl wasn't an exception, he told Una his secret fancy of Persis Ford, a bright, blonde-headed, blue-eyed damsel, the only daughter of Leslie and Owen Ford.

Una's prince was a Blythe too. The smokey-eyed dark-haired boy was Walter Blythe, who dreamed once, before the war, of becoming a poet. He sure would have been one, not for a minute did she doubt that.

It was the reason Anne had felt her hand buried with her son. She loved to write, and had great ambitions once herself, and the only boy who was gifted was taken to his grave.

She loved her family dearly, very, very dearly, but just couldn't let them see her wounded heart. Rilla may have had a glimpse of it, and she mayn't have. Una only suspected that she knew, and though she yearned for comfort, she didn't trust anyone.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Right at this moment, back at the cozy fire in Ingleside, Anne was dreaming a purple dream of poets and brides and babies, all born to her little gay folk. Little did she know that Rilla Blythe was expecting a baby. Rilla found that out not a week before, and decided to keep the sweet secret known only to her and Ken for just a few days more.

Also, a dear, red-haired, brown-eyed little lad was shrieking with a magnificent voice upstairs, and the young father, Jem ran up the stairs three at a time to comfort his firstborn.

Faith wasn't there, she was having a delicious chat with Nan about the future and all their hopes.

"We'll be back in Avonlea by the end of the week. I'm all ready to make a wonderful little home, and Jem will start his carreer as a doctor there."

"Oh!" said Nan, a little surprised, "I thought he'd start here, and you'd be living at Ingleside! We'll miss you so!"

" Well, you know that Green Gables has been empty since dear Marilla's death last year, and Mrs. Lynde didn't want to stay all alone. Jem always loved to be there, and we thought it a splendid idea..." Faith's voice trailed off, and she hugged Nan fiercely.

"You know we'll visit you lots! The Blythes and Merediths and Fords are just tied together. We can't help it!"

"Well, yes." Nan grinned, thinking about Jerry. Why, he was a Meredith too!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jerry and Nan were in Rainbow Valley, planning and hoping and enjoying each other's company. Nan was busy chattering away about the trees she'd like to have, and the little flowers she wants to plant in her garden.

"Listen a bit, dear" he began, obviously wanting to say something important. "How about going to Avonlea? I heard the minister went to town with his wife, and Jem and Faith would be there. You'd like that, wouldn't you?" He looked fondly at his wife, her kind brown eyes astar, her glossy brown hair shining in the sun.

"I... I'm not so sure, Jerry. I - I don't know, really. Of course it would be nice - but... I've never really left Father and Mother. I'd miss them horribly. Isn't there something closer?" Her big eyes searched his, and she knew the answer.

"No, Nan. And we can't stay at the Glen manse forever. You know we want children, and we just won't fit in. I say we should go."

She just replied probably in a dull tone, and the spark had gone out of the conversation. Nan couldn't discuss dreams again, she went back to Ingleside and had a little cry. It was sad thinking of leaving, but then, she shall have Jerry. That will outweigh her sorrow, and she'll love Avonlea dearly.

The very next day she talked it over with Faith, and the latter was very pleased. It will feel more like home, she cried, and smiled at the thought of home-making.

Had Una been there, she'd have been sick with envy. Even as it was, Una couldn't help but feel a bit jealous, though no one would suspect Una, the sweet and good tempered, to have it in her.

She longed to be a mother, and many a time she wondered why life treated her this way. Each time she felt a pang of guilt, and ushered the thought away.

"I'll die of lonesomeness" she thought, sitting in her favourite armchair, knitting for Jem and Faith's little boy, named Matthew. Of course, they remebered Matthew of the old Green Gables days, and Jem had always been a favourite with Aunt Marilla.

Faith has decided on nicknaming him Mathy, or Matty, or Math. Una thought Math quite ridicolous, but wouldn't tell Faith so. Just not calling him Math is fine.

A/N:

blythetwin: thanks for your review! It's the first I ever got! (don't worry, I plan at least 15 chaps)


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3.**

On a chilly September evening, the House of Dreams fire was cackling as brightly and merrily as ever, and Rilla Blythe, oh, no, now Rilla _Ford, _was curled up before it. Ken just arrived, and came in so softly, that Rilla didn't notice.

For just a few minutes, he stood in the door, looking at his pretty little wife, who's belly was getting a teeny bit rounder. Finally Rilla looked up, and smiled at Ken.

"How was your day, Rilla-my-Rilla?" Ken asked, as he passed her the bundle of letters he brought with himself.

"Wonderful, Ken. I planted some seeds today, the garden will be a beautiful sight! When will spring come? It is odd for me to say so at this time of the year, but you know I love spring. Especially since we got married at that time!" thinking of those sweet memories made Rilla smile again, and smooth her hand over her stomach.

"Winter is nearly here - and after that comes spring," Rilla rested her hand on her belly, and took the letters with her other hand. "Well, let's see what we have here" she muttered, looking at the first letter she layed eyes on.

It was a big, fat, jolly letter from Paege, the girl who had moved to the Glen just after the days the war ended. She was a nice girl, friendly and easy-going, and what made Rilla like her very much, was the fact that she hated Irene Howard from the first.

"Oh, Ken - Pae is moving to Charlottetown! She says her Aunt lives there, and wants her to be near. I guess she'll enjoy it tremendously." Rilla sounded excited, maybe thinking of visiting Pae, but there was a note of disappointment in her voice.

The next was a thin one, just a sort of note from Shirley, reassuring Rilla again and again, that he was alive and well, studying still in Redmond. The quiet Shirley was studying at Redmond, aiming at a course in Literature. Shirley always admired Walter's poems and fancies. Of course he never dreamed of writing, but he loved reading, and grammar suited him too.

The third, and last, was an envelope full with a pale blue paper, covered with a slanted, familiar writing. Rilla's heart thumped, no, this can't be. Why, the letter is from far West! It can't, it can't, but- it is!

The letter was signed Walter Cuthbert Blythe! Is someone playing a trick on me? Surely it's just stupid Irene, thought Rilla, dumbfounded.

"What's up?" asked Ken, a bit uneasy by his wife's stillness. Rilla was sitting as still as a statue.

"Nothing-everything. Oh, Ken, it's-it's _Walter _!" she shrieked the last few words, and ran upstairs to her room. She locked the door, sat on the windowseat, and read the letter.

"Dear, _dear_ Walter. Is it true? Are you back?" she whispered, and felt in her heart that it was true.

_Dear little sister, _said the letter_. Sorry for not writing for so long. I intended to, but... never mind, I was, oh, how should I say? I couldn't, even though I tried. For so long, I didn't even know where I was. No matter, I shall tell you later. Are you all right? Are you, _are_ you Mrs. Ford by now? I am sure. I feel it, little sister. Of course, you are not little any more, but I haven't seen you for such a long time... How are the others? Please tell me Rilla, if I am an Uncle by now. I do want to know! All these years I have been away from you, all through these days I missed you terribly, and I miss you still. I miss you all, Mother, Father, Jem, the twins, especially Di, Shirley with his quiet, reliable ways, Ken, the merry, jolly boy, what pals we were! Or, maybe we still are? The last few years have gone by without me seeing him. Persis, who inherited all her mother's charm and beauty, the Meredith clan: Jerry, the sensible, Faith, the ever-laughing, Carl, who is surely in Redmond, studying his bugs and beetles? Una, the sweet, the shy, the calm? How is she? I even miss that Mary Vance. She used to talk so much! But she was interesting, I admit. Does she still talk so much? I miss my serious talks with Mr. Meredith, and do you remember Rosemary giving us cookies? And you, Rilla-my-Rilla, I miss you with all my heart. Tell me you missed me too, and I promise I'll write often. I will come and see you all someday. For now, I have to stay. They need me here, I'm sure you understand. I'm going to write to mother tomorrow. I'll write to Una now, Rilla. I see her clear, deep-blue eyes before me, just as I see your delicate face. It is a long way to the nearest post office, there is none in this village, and the people here don't know about automobiles._

_I'll send all the letters tomorrow._

_Love you all,_

_Walter Cuthbert Blythe_

_P.S. Rilla-my-Rilla, I am not dead!_

Rilla just finished the letter, and tears sparkled in the corners of her eyes.

She heard a knock at the door, and lifted her head. It must be Ken. But first mother must know.

She unlocked the door, flew past the startled Ken, down the stairs, and sprinted up to Ingleside, as fast as her legs could carry her.

She was out of breath and panting when she reached Ingleside. Susan ushered her in, and told her that "Mrs. Dr. Dear" had fainted, and was upstairs.

"I really don't know what had shocked her so." Susan was quite anxious, nearly as anxious as the time Jem disappeared. The family told Rilla the story many times.

"But I guess she'll come to, she always does," Susan added, glancing at the pale Rilla. She didn't want to scare the baby of the house! Susan always forgot that the "Ingleside babies" were not babies any more, but grown-up, or nearly grown-up youths, some of them with their own family now.

Rilla ran up, and opened the door silently. Father was sitting at the bedside, and Mother was very pale, but smiling.

"Mother," Rilla started, " you know?" she glanced at the letter on the foot of the bed. Gilbert looked at it too, and picked it up.

"Yes, Rilla. Gilbert, hold on to something. It's very surprising!" her voice failed a little, and Anne was sobbing and smiling at the same time. Gilbert read the letter, and Rilla saw his eyes glitter, thinking she could see the trace of tears.

At this moment, Susan came in with a saucer in one hand, for she had been concocting some sauce for dinner. "Mrs. Dr. Dear, I see Mrs. Marshall Eliott coming up the lane. I suppose with all the gossip of the past three days you weren't here?"

"It's high time!" Anne sighed, for she loved the Glen gossip. Life wasn't dull, especially with Miss Cornelia about. Miss Cornelia swept into the room, settled in a corner, automaticaly pulling out her knitting.

"It's nice to see you back again, Anne dearie," Miss Cornelia said, although she wanted to start telling all the gossip, "Well, tell me, how was it at Leslie's?" Anne knew Miss Cornelia didn't want to hear it, for Leslie will probably call and tell her everything.

"Oh, it was fine. They have a splendid garden, Leslie always wanted a big one. " Anne sighed, and glanced at Gilbert. Miss Cornelia always felt a bit uneasy when Gilbert was around, because she thought the doctor didn't approve of gossip.

Gilbert rose, and made his way to the door. Just as he rested his hand on the doorknob, Miss Cornelia spoke.

"Have you heard that Una is going to Europe? Mary told me she tried to phone you, apparently when you were away."

Gilbert stood where he was, for this news interested him. Everyone looked surprised, except for Rilla. She had always expected Una to go visit Walter's grave. But didn't she know? Didn't she get his letter? Of course! The letter was sent to the manse, not Winter Harbor! Una must be on her way by now...

"That's - that's startling news, Miss Cornelia" Anne was very shocked, "I never thought Una would ever leave. I was even surprised when she moved to her Valley." Gilbert opened the door, and left the women to discuss matters.

****

**_A/N:_**

**_It's been a long time... Sorry, I meddled a bit with time in this ff. Don't get confused._**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4. **

The ferry was huge, so Una had a small cabin all to herself. After she explored everything, she sat on her bed, dreaming. No matter what she did, her thoughts always wandered back to the fact that she could have been here with Walter. Maybe Walter never loved her? She'll never know, but hope was always there.

Leaving these dreadful thoughts behind, she went on the deck to watch the water. The sun was shining, the ocean was blue, blue, blue. She smelled the wind, bringing the salty air to her nostrils, and calmed her mind. She was going to Europe.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Three days later Una arrived, and went sightseeing first. If she was here, then why shouldn't she look around? London was fascinating, and the islands were enchanting.

Then Una was already off to see Paris, and later on she went to climb the mountains in Austria. She enjoyed herself, and made friends with a Swedish girl. She told her stories of P.E.I. and Avonlea, the Glen, and her own home, Winter Harbor.

Before Una took to Spain, the girl promised to visit one day.

Una spent a lot of time on the beach, watching the sea, thinking of the water on the shore at the Point.

Sitting in a small café, a handsome, blonde man came over to her table, and asked if he could sit there. Why not? Una thought, and nodded. The man was a Canadian, and his father died in the battle. He came to pay his respects, and thought he'd look around.

Una smiled, and told him that her two brothers fought too. The man looked at her incredously.

"Your brothers? Why, pray, if I may ask such a question, how old are they?" the man looked into Una's deep eyes, and, what his lips didn't dare ask, his brown eyes did. How old are you? They seemed to whisper into Una's ear.

"Oh, not so old. I believe I'm older than you expected. I'll be 23 next." Una laughed. This man can't be twenty! The man smiled. He was very handsome, Una noted, but still, she kept thinking of Walter.

"Sorry for my bad manners. My name is Mark Hulligan. You remind me of my little sister, Doraine. She had the same eyes you have. But her hair was fair," he added, but his tone said: She was pretty, like you.

Is this what it feels like to be courted? Una thought. It's not so nice. Or maybe it is, when the right man is doing so?

Even though she was disgusted, she took the arm Mark was offering her. He was a fine chap, but not of the race that knows Joseph. Maybe I'll have to learn to love him, she thought. I like him, but that's not enough.

Mark played Una's escort for the rest of the week, creeping closer and closer to her heart. Una believed him to be a dear, kind soul, but not someone she could live the rest of her life with.

Mark asked her where she was going next, and told her he was going just there too. Una doubted that he really planned to go to Courcelette, she thought he wanted to stay with her.

How can she shake him off, without hurting him terribly? Why, oh why is this happening to her? She didn't need this mess, she only wanted to say goodbye to Walter.

"Come along, "she said, not wanting to tell him to stay. At least she'll not be alone. His chatter bored her all through the trainride. Maybe Mark sensed this, or just got tired of his voice, but he stopped talking.

Una drifted off to dreamland, forgetting her troubles for a while, and woke up to find Mark sitting a good deal closer to her. There was barely a centimeter between them, and Mark was, oh goodness, stroking her hair!

She jumped, and sat down again.

"Sorry," Mark mumbled, blushing crimson, "you remind me so much of my sister!"

He edged a bit farther, somewhat guiltily. Una sighed. What was Mark thinking? Did he really think he had a chance? Was he thinking she was just shy?

It was Mark's turn to sleep. Una was looking out of the window, watching the treetops whizz past. Mark turned in his sleep, and as he did this, a small photo fell out f his pocket. Una saw it, and picked it up. It was a picture of Mark's sister. _Doraine_ was scribbled on the back, and it showed a pretty, fair-headed, _brown_ eyed girl, smiling blithely.

"Oh, so this is the girl who looks like me" she muttered sarcastically, placing the photo back. "I suppose it was just an excuse for staring at me, and stroking my hair. This boy is helplessly in love. I don't want to brake his heart!"

She put the picture back in his pocket very carefully, took a pen out of her own, and started writing to Rilla. She will know what to do, thought Una, she had had that boy, the Methodist minister's son to deal with.

Meanwhile, she had to cope with it herself. Mark was still in love when he woke, and Una couldn't help it, so she let Mark stroke her hair. I can't send him away, and if Rilla won't write soon, I'll be tricked into marrying him, thanks to my sympathy.

She let him stroke her, but refused to kiss him. That would be going too far, it would be like saying yes. No, Mark will stay a friend. He can't be more. Mark was surprised, but then decided to wait. Maybe she just wanted to know him better, he thought.

Mark Hulligan was not vain, but he was very conscious of his good looks. He still believed he had a chance with Una.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The train arrived, the spitting, loud monster, and Una stepped off hand in hand with Mark. They walked over to the park, and sat down on a bench.

"It's autumn, Una" Mark said, a note of sadness in his voice - maybe he was thinking of Una leaving.

"There's still two weeks 'fore I go, Mark." Una answered gaily, bending down to pick some wild flowers. "It's beautiful here, but I miss old P.E.I. . I guess it flows in my veins? Aunt Anne always said she would die if she would have to leave it for more than a month. My case is not so bad!"

Mark allowed himself a smile, and stroked Una's hair. She quickly looked away, she didn't want him to see her scowl. She wanted only one man to stroke her, and that man was in his grave.

"Let us go, " she rose, and started walking. Mark was surprised, but sprang up to follow her. He was as faithful as a puppy, Una reflected, and thought of Monday. He had waited long for Jem to come, but Mark shall wait for his whole life. To him, she'll never come.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**A/N:** Sorry, I don't think this chapter turned out well, Mark is a hard character to write. Anyways, the story has to go on, but I might rewrite this chapter later..._


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5.**

They drove to Courcelette the next day. Mark kissed Una on her cheek, she still didn't let him else, and went to search his father's grave.

Una took her opportunity, and started sniffling around for any story about Walter. Maybe someone could tell her all about it? Surely someone knew him?

Una had lot's of luck, she met an old man, with a brown, wizened face walking along a dirty path, humming a tune. Una recognised it at once. It was a song-like poem, written by Walter. He sent it to her during the war, though he wrote it before.

"Good morning, sir" she called to the man politely. He turned, muttering a hello ma'am.

"What brought you here, young girl?" he asked, his eyes smiling. They were a friendly green, and Una trusted those eyes.

"I believe the song you were singing..." Una was nervous. What if it had nothing to do with Walter after all? The man smiled, giving Una more courage.

"Please, did you know a man called Walter? Walter Cuthbert Blythe?" The man smiled again, but his eyes were sad.

"Come," was all he said.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mark had found his father's grave, and prayed silently before it. Then he sat down, and began to talk.

You know, father, I'm in love. I - It's a strange story, but I met the sweetest woman on earth, father. Her smile is kind, her eyes are blue, and they make me bold. Her hair is black, and her voice is like a song. I don't know if she likes me at all. Sometimes she acts like it, the other minute I feel slapped in the face. It's queer, if it had been any other woman, I'd have run away, but I can't. Father, I am helpless. She, she doesn't even let me kiss her. Father, do you think she cares? She let me follow her all the way from Spain. Does that mean something? Oh, father, how I wish you were alive!

Mark sighed, and sank his head in his hands. Una. The blue eyes swam before him, and he curled up beside the white cross, marking his father's resting place. He fell asleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The man told Una everything. He knew Walter well, they became friends. He had fought too, he wasn't really as old as he looked. The war aged him. Walter showed him all his poems, the ones he wrote before the war.

No matter how the man encouraged him, he wouldn't write. He died, and left his poems to the man. He learned all of them by heart. There was one he liked especially.

"It was a sonnet. How strange! It described a girl, who looked just like you. Walter was in love, I guess, but he never admitted that. Well, the girl was.. You know what? I'll show them to you." The man opened a chest, and took out papers.

All of them were covered with a dear, dear writing, written by Walter. And the sonnet.

"Why, it's written, to me!" Una looked pleadingly at the man. If only he would give it to her!

"Take it," he said, hoarsely. "Take it, for it's yours!" Una clutched the paper to her heart, and ran out of the hut.

Una ran, looking for Walter's grave. Raindrops started to fall, but still she ran on. Finally she saw the white cross, with his name on it. She knelt down, took out the papers, and read them again.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mark woke to find himself wet, and looked around. He searched for Una, and saw her kneeling at a grave. He walked to her, and heard her muttering to herself.

"I love you Walter. I will always love you, and no one else." She was clutching some paper to her heart. Mark was startled, and then got angry.

"Una!" he fairly shouted at her, "What are you doing here? Who is this stupid Walter of yours?"

He was in a rage, and his face turned an ugly shade of purply red. He could have shaken her.

"Walter is not stupid! He is clever, much more than you!" Una's blood rose to her face. How dare he!

Una hardly ever flew into a temper, but now she couldn't help it. Who does Mark think he is? Her temper calmed the moment her eyes met Mark's.

"Sorry, Mark. I thought you knew you were only a friend." Una did look sorry, and Mark couldn't do anything, but forgive her.

"It's all right, Una. I tricked myself to false hopes. It's me who should say sorry." He turned, and walked away.

He loooked back over his shoulder, just to say goodbye sadly. Una felt wretched, and nearly ran after him, but didn't. Let him go, a little voice whispered in her soul, and she listened to it.

Only one thing consoled her: Walter's love.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Una stayed at Courcelette for the rest of the week, and every day she took flowers to Walter's grave. When the day of her departure arrived, she went to visit Walter early in the morning. She told him everything that happened to her, and left.

At the station, a great surprise waited for her. It was the Swedish girl, Lena. She was smiling mysteriously, and hinting an even bigger surprise.

"Hello, Una!" she called brightly, her brown eyes shining, "I'm going to the Island, too!" she tossed her glossy braids of gold, and cute dimples appeared on her face. She is a beauty, Una thought, glad to be going with a friend.

"Mother said I can go for two months! Una, will you let me stay with you?" Her voice sounded as if she knew the answer already.

"Of course, Lena, It'll be so fun!" Una was happy, two whole months! It will be wonderful! Lena, although she was 4 years younger than Una, had a knack at cheering people up, and making Una forget all her worries. She was a bright little thing.

The two chattered all the way to the Island, Una shedding 5 years, laughing and giggling, and having fun. She was looking forward to the two splendid months before her.

"We are going to have such fun! You'll love the Valley, Lena, and I'll show you to my family. They will love you!" Una truly meant what she said. She was happy, and glad to be home. There was no place like the Valley in Europe.

**A/N: **

**I hope the Una and Mark relationship is a bit clearer now... **

**Joyce LaKee: Here's Lena :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6.**

"Well, Lena, here we are: this is the Valley!" Una searched Lena's face for emotions, and she was satisfied when the blonde, Swedish girl's eyes lit up, and admired the place Una loved best.

"It's beautiful, Una. I love it already!" she exclaimed, throwing down her luggage, and running through the trees like a mad-woman. She smelled the flowers, bent over the grass, smoothed her hand over the barks of the trees.

Lena walked to the little hut, and stepped inside. She examined everything, amazed, with eyes sparkling, and touching every little object.

Una just reached the door, to see Lena disappear upstairs. She heard her footsteps, and the creeking of a door. The only door that creaked in the house was the pale green one, leading to the green and yellow room. She heard the girl exclaim:

"Oh, Una! May I have this room?" there was such longing in her voice, and Una's heart filled with love. Yes, she found a true friend. She quickened her steps, to tell Lena she may.

Lena spent the rest of the day settling in, and exploring the whole house from cellar to attic, and walking with Una in the Valley. She loved the garden at first sight, and gave Una new ideas of what to plant.

Una told her they would go and see Ingleside the next week, to give Lena time to settle. In that week Lena met everyone at Winter Harbor, even those who Una didn't know. She was gay and sociable and friendly, and made friends easily, but loved Una the best.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lena and Una were at Ingleside, and as Una predicted, everyone loved Lena. Faith trusted her absolutely, and proved that by leaving little Mathy to her care when she went with Jem to a dance. Lena refused to go, for she heard Una had torn her dress.

They had seen the manse, and Lena crept into Rosemary's heart, and had a serious chat with Mr. Meredith. She read poems to Bruce, and went searching for blue-winged fairies with him and Una. In short, she was having fun, and making others have fun too.

At this moment, Lena was cuddling Mathy, and the doorbell rang. Una jumped up to open the door, and found Rilla there, with Paege. She let them in, for it was cold outside. Una hadn't seen Rilla since she went to Europe, and was taken aback when she saw Rilla's huge belly.

"Rilla! How nice to see you! But don't tell me you've gone and got children while I was away!" she mocked, and then laughed. Una of old would have waited to get home and cried, but she had Walter's love to comfort her now.

"I won't tell you then!" Rilla smiled, and sank into an armchair. The short walk from the House of Dreams was getting too long for her. She greeted Lena, and introduced Pae.

Lena eyed the tall, slim Pae with curiousity. She liked her hidden smile, her big, blacky eyes, and her wood-brown hair. Her little dimples appeared as she smiled her enchanting smile.

"I believe we are going to be friends!" She said, and her eyes glowed. She really was talented at making friends. Pae grinned, replying laughingly.

"I hope so!" She sat beside Lena, and the two began chattering and getting aquanted. Rilla beckoned Una closer. "I want to talk to you" she whispered. Una walked over to her, with a questioning glance.

"Well, how was your trip?" She asked, and Una knew she wanted to talk about Walter. I can't hide it any longer, she thought, and I might tell her. She knows, I'm sure. With shaking hands, she pulled some paper out of her pocket. She always kept the sonnet there. Rilla took it, and understood at once.

"You've gone to Courcelette, and visited Walter's grave, right?" she whispered, and Una nodded. There will be a wedding soon, Rilla added to herself, but didn't say it aloud. Una must be told carefully, or she will. faint like Mother. In fact, she shouldn't be told yet. Walter's letter must be sent, but she must know a bit earlier, so she won't be taken by surprise. Yes, that's how it will be.

"You... you love him, right?" Rilla wasn't sure wether she should do this. Perhaps it won't turn out well? But it wouldn't do to raise Una's hopes. I'll just ask Walter, Rilla thought. She automatichaly ran her hand over her gigantic belly. The baby will come soon.

"When will the baby come?" Una changed the subject. Walter's death was still a sore subject. Looking at Rilla made her think tha baby will come any time.

"Over two months yet, Una. You've been away for so long! I was just starting to get round when you left for Europe. You did enjoy yourself, did you? Tell me all about it!" Rilla decided to drop the subject of Walter.

The two started chatting, and Una talked about Mark too. Rilla and the others had a big laugh over it. Una laughed with them, but she felt a bit guilty. Poor boy, she thought. Surely he found someone else by now?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Una and Lena were back at Winter Harbor, after visiting at Avonlea. Nan and Jerry were settled long before, but Jem and Faith moved two weeks before their visit. Lena made friends with Nan too, and the four young women had great fun together.

They even attended a dance, and though Una wasn't of the type who liked parties over-much, she enjoyed herself. She had plenty of dance-partners, the Avonlea boys thought her sweet in her midnight-blue dress, her curtain of her falling long below her shoulders.

Lena liked it too, and she had a wide variety of partners too, her dimpled face shone, and her hair of molten gold freed itself loose from the pin that were put to keep it in place. Una never had laughed so much at a party before, and she smiled at the memory of it.

She was sitting on the verandah steps right now, dreaming, and Lena slipped out to join her. She was quite contented for a moment, but would it be the same ten years later? No, it will not, a voice said in her head. Parties won't mean anything to you by then, and you'll be lonesome without Lena, for she'll go and marry - and you won't.

She shook her head, to rid it of these thpoughts, and turned to Lena. The latter was smiling, and began to talk about dresses and flowers and everything a teen girl likes to talk about. Una was listening silently, when the phone rang. Una jumped up, but Lena was quicker. The smile faded from her lips, and she walked back to Una gravely.

"What is it, Lena?" Una asked, suddenly frightened. "Tell me!"

"Rilla is having a baby. A month too early!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ingleside was lit up long into the night. Jem was called from Avonlea, and he just arrived. Dr. Blythe didn't know what to do, for the first time in his life. Rilla was upstairs in bed, pale, and Anne sat beside the bed, soothing and comforting. Ken was there, too, and looking at his wife, badly frightened.

Jem hurried in, and examined Rilla. He looked grave, and paced up and down outside the room. Then he sought his father.

"Dad." he said. "What do you think?" he searched his father's face, but found sadness in his eyes. Dr. Blythe sighed heavily. He thought of his daughter, and thought what she would do if the baby didn't survive. He sighed again.

"Rilla isn't in any danger" he began, and Jem nodded. He agreed to that. "But the baby won't live. " Jem looked surprised. He didn't think his father would say that.

"Father, listen. There is a chance. The baby is small, too small to be able to live by itself, but, I think there's something we can do." He looked at his father, and saw his eyebrows shoot up. He didn't believe him!

"You'll just raise her hopes!" he snapped, raising his voice a bit. "The baby has no chance, you know that! It will just hurt her more when it dies!" The doctor looked angry. He still didn't believe a word his son said. The baby was too young.

"But it might!" Jem raised his voice too. He was nearly shouting, and upstairs Rilla opened her eyes. Everyone heard the two quarreling downstairs.

"Remember how Dr. Dave said Dick had no chance. You were right then. What if I'm right now?" he could have killed with his glance, but the doctor replied angrily.

"What if you don't? You shouldn't risk it, it will just break her heart!" he shouted loudly, and Ken ran down.

"Hush, you two!" he warned, pointing up, and went back to his wife. The doctors looked at each other guiltily. The doctor watched his son, and the said quietly:

"Try, Jem, and God help you." he turned, and walked upstairs. Jem knew that it ment he was to say what to do. Still, before he did anything, he asked the doctor's advice. He followed his father, to look at his small sister again.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The very next day, Una and Lena went to the unoccupied House of Dreams, to keep it nice and warm. Una sought Jem, and asked him to tell her everything. Jem hesitated, but a look into Una's blue eyes made him tell her.

"Don't worry, Una. She'll be all right. The baby was born just before midnight, and has a good chance to live. Come see her yourself," Una was glad to go see the little baby, it was beautiful. She had bright, light-blue eyes, creamy white skin, but no sign of hair.

The rapturous Ken told Una how Rilla had exclaimed, when she saw the baby for the first time, 'Oh, goodness, not another bald baby!'. Una giggled, and admired the baby with Lena, her sadness returning for a moment. That stupid war! If there had been no war, she might have had one of these wonderful creatures herself.

**A/N:**

_**Sorry for not updating for such a long time, I took part in a scout camp in Romania for 11 days, but now I'm back and I'll spend more time writing...**_

_**Thanks for the reviews, I'll answer all questions readily and happily!(if it's not a secret:)).**_


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:**

**This chapter is dedicated to _Joyce LaKee_, who asked for this chapter:)(and wrote the most reviews so far). **

**Chapter 7.**

---

Una and Lena were going to Avonlea by train to visit the Green Gables and the manse folk. Lena was as excited as a small child, and Una didn't hide her pleasure in seeing her friend so - which satisfied Lena and just improved her mood even more.

She knew which house was Green Gables right away - it just couldn't be missed.

"It just looks like Green Gables," she exclaimed as she saw it "it couldn't be anything else!"

Lena loved it at first sight, the wonderful trees, the beautiful garden Faith had planted full with daisies and roses - her favourite flowers. The little path leading to the front door was neat and clean, the house itself was tidy and simple, but that suited the Avonlea surroundings.

The half-year-old Mathy had delightful red wisps of hair on his little head, and great big smile that reached from one tiny ear to the other, both ears being perfect, staisfying Susan extremely. Not surprising anyone, she praised the baby, and told Jem his boy looked just like him. Promptly, Jem laughed at this comment, and kissed Susan on her cheek, making the loving woman's blood rise to her cheek. She was the type that didn't think much of showing emotions easily, but no doubt she was pleased.

---

Now, Lena was sitting on the Green Gables porch which Faith had swept and scrubbed yesterday, while Una and Lena were playing with little Mattie.

Looking at the garden and the Lake of Shining Waters, she thought about her visit so far. The next day they would return to Ingleside with Una, both richer with beautiful memories.

Could she ever forget these beautiful days? Never. Faith and Nan had done everything to make her stay pleasant. They sought all the places Anne Shirley (now Mrs. Dr. Blythe) had loved as a little girl - they feasted their eyes looking at Violet Vale, they pondered through Lover's Lane, and rambled in the Haunted Woods.

One beautiful sunshiny day the four girls, Lena, Una, Faith and Nan left Mathy to be looked after by Jem, and visited little Hester Gray's garden. The four of them laughed and talked and sometimes just admired the beauty of the world they were in.

"We are repeating Mrs. Blythe's Golden Picnic" Una commented dreamily, thinking of the kind redheaded Anne who had told stories of her girlhood in Avonlea. She thought of the wonderful times she must have had with Priscilla and Diana and Jane. A sudden hunger for adventure took possesion of her, looking at the bright greens and flowers.

"Oh, please let's explore these hills!" Nan cried, and Una lost no time in agreeing with her. This would really be a wonderful day. All girls jumped up, excited with eyes starry and aglow, cheeks bright and rosy.

They walked adventurously along the winding little path, Lena running forward from time to time, stopping before every twist and turn, taking a deep breath, getting ready for the possibility of great discoveries... like the gold mines Anne of yore used to discover...

They were enjoying themselves, the day was lovely, golden bits of sunshine glowed on treetops, letting little rays poke and peep and take a look at the gay adventurers, bathing them in emerald light.

"Girls, look!" Nan exclaimed, " This is what a jewel looks like, the emerald forest bathing in the gold of the sun..." her voice meleted into her fancy, and she dreamed it on quite unconsciously, a dreamy smile spreading across her face...

Suddenly, she woke from her fancy and Lena beckoning to them from the top of a hill. She quickened her step to reach the others now on the hill.

"Look," Lena pointed to a dear little wooden bridge leading over a brook. "That's the bridge which is going to take us over Diamond Splashes" she proudly presented her new name for the brook. She just loved giving names to everything.

"Ready, girls?" Faith asked, winking at them. "Go!" she screamed, carrying her voice all the way down the steep hill, the wind grabbing her hair and curls floating around her. The others followed her lead, speeding downward, giving them the wonderful feeling of flying with the wind, to land in a laughing and giggling heap at the bottom of the hill.

"That... was wonder...ful" Una gasped for breath between giggles and small laughs.

"I love the wind" Nan said, pulling herself together, and helping Faith and Una to stand up aswell. Lena was still shaking with laughter on the soft grass, her silvery-gold hair now a tangled mess, and her windswept cheeks rosy-pink.

Just looking at her made the other three erupt in fits of laughter again, until the calmed themselves and helped Lena stand on her feet again. She straightened herself a bit, then ran on and over the little bridge, disappearing on the other side into the greenest green of forests.

A few steps brought them to a thick and dark spruce wood, where they found Lena waiting for them. She looked enchanted, and no doubt she felt so too.

"This spruce wood is so mysterious and magical. Why, the trees are whispering ancient spells to me, the grass is singing of tricky elves that dwell in the heart of spruces and the path itself is warning me not to leave it... this must be the Forest of Lost Magic, wether evil or not... It's darkness certainly tells me so" Lena didn't dare anything but whisper.

"It gives me the creeps!" Una whispered back, shivering at the mere thought of evil magic and bad spruce-elves.

However, Faith looked fascinated by Lena's fancy, and eyed the woods carefully. It did look like a small woodland creature would just appear from nowhere behind the corners and turns.

Gradually, the thick woods thinned, and the girls found themselves in an archway of beautiful cherry trees, their leaves golden, sparkled by the summer sun, then bathed and polished for weeks by the gold in the sky in Autumn.

It felt like walking through a tunnel of gold and silver and bronze, leading to a palace of blue sky at the end, beckoning from far away. A few rays of sunlight fought their way through the thick roof of leaves, from soft yellow through sunshine orange to friendly brown-green, not lacking the glory and glamour of Autumn loveliness.

"This could lead us to the end of the world and back again, and I wouldn't stop admiring it's beauty", Nan told the girls, surrounded by the breathtaking harmony of trees.

"This archway of cherry trees leads every soul to a different place, where they feel at home, love and are loved, because it has a piece of everyones souls. Some are golden yellow, like this leaf, some are beautiful brown." Lena pointed in turn to two leaves, and watched the piece of blue sky coming closer and closer.

"And people who don't have a soul and come here never understand the beauty of it," Una added, to the delight of Lena.

"The Path of Souls." Faith declared. "It sounds good, but not near as nice as that bright blue beckoning to us." Lena was captured by the sky, and ran ahead, Nan right behind her, Faith and Una following the two of them.

"It's amazing, isn't it?" Faith said to Una. "At moments like this, I feel like I never can grow up." She laughed, and grinned at her. The two of them started racing to catch up with the others.

Reaching the end of the row of cherry trees, Nan thought of what it might look like in Spring, and decided that she must come again at that time.

They reached hills covered with soft moss and a tiny meadow covered with thousands of clovers.

Faith sat herself down on a mossy stone, a throne fit for a queen, and bent down to look for four-leafed-clovers. Una, Lena and Nan followed her lead by sitting on the grass nexto her, and started searching to.

After a while, Una found a tiny clover with four little leaves...

"Oh!" she exclaimed, holding it out before her, surprised. She should have luck, but she felt like not a million four-leaved-clovers cold be enough to bring her _that _much luck.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They were looking at what Lena had found with awe, it was beautiful - a real dream palace. The emerald birches hid a tiny pool of light sapphire water, as blue as blue can be. The water looked icy but all the same inviting and refreshing, just looking at it made the girls want to slip into its cool depth...

They had found the pond Anne and her friends had named Crystal Lake, suggested by Jane.

Lena rose to the occasion wasting no time, "Sapphire Tears" became the name of this piece of heavenly beauty to them.

"Make a wish, everyone," Nan instructed them, "because every time such beautiful sight or moment is caught, one wish is granted, but make sure you don't tell anybody... your wish may be the chosen one." All four thought of a desire, thinking of which shall come true.

Una concentrated with all her mind of Walter coming back, but knew it was impossible...

**A/N: Guess who's wish will come true:D :P**

**I am so so so so sorry for not updating, but I had to add this chapter in, plus I went on holiday, and then our computer broke down... sorry.**


End file.
